What Friends Are For
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Both cackled again, and it was like they were kids again, two best friends hanging out around Mount Justice, cracking jokes and playing video games. But now they were in Wally's house talking over coffee and ramen. Times changed, but some things never would.


**A/N: Spitfire shipping, just so we're all aware.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Really, I don't.**

* * *

What Friends Are For

"Check it out." Wally pulled out the small velvet box and cracked it open, showing Dick the giant, shimmering rock inside. The hero wore a huge grin. "I finally got Artemis a ring, dude."

"She'll love it," assured Grayson as he reached down to scratch the household's dog behind the ear. "When are you gonna propose?"

He sucked in a deep breath before shutting the box again and burying it deep in his jean pocket. "As soon as she gets back," he said with a content smile plastered on his features. "As soon as you bring her home to me, I'll get down and she'll say yes and everything will be- It'll be perfect. I mean, we've already got a house and a dog. All we need now is a freaking picket fence."

His best friend laughed. "I can have that arranged."

"Seriously?"

"Just say the word," said Dick, "and I'll hook you up. Bruce won't care. It's not like I'm buying Conner a Ferrari or anything."

Both looked at each other for a long moment before letting loose a barrage of giggles, each knowing that Superboy would have the car smashed within the first week. His driving skills were weak at best, making Sphere his favorite mode of transportation considering she could drive herself.

Quiet again, Wally said, "Thanks, man."

"I'll call it your engagement gift. And then for the actual wedding present, state-of-the-art security system for whatever house you live in." He splayed his hands out in the air as if finger-painting on an invisible canvas. He gave his best friend a look. "Whatever you guys need, I'm here, and don't you dare forget it."

"Or we could always ask Tim."

"Tim doesn't have the access I do." Dick was half-tempted to pull out his wallet and flash Bruce's credit card, but no one needed to know about that... "Besides, if he did, he wouldn't know the right guys to call to get what you need."

"You're so cocky, you know that?" smirked Wally.

"My name's Dick, what do you expect?"

Both cackled again, and it was like they were kids again, two best friends hanging out around Mount Justice, cracking jokes and playing video games. But now they were in Wally's house talking over coffee and ramen. Times changed, but some things never would.

"When do you think I'll get her back?" asked West, giving his comrade a nice glare. "Because the bed is getting kind of lonely in there, and that dog is missing its mother. Do you know how many times I've forgotten to feed him? At least five!"

Dick scratched the dog behind the ear once again, this time getting it's leg to thump against the ground in response. "The dog will live, I think, but as for the bed, I could always come over and keep you company," he joked.

Wally kicked him under the kitchen table and Grayson just laughed. "I'm serious, Dick," he pleaded. "When's she coming home?" His eyes screamed of his loneliness. The solitude was nice when it came to not being sexually tormented by his girlfriend's incredibly good looks, but it was too quiet. And the mess around the place was getting a little out of hand, pizza boxes scattered across the floor and the fridge stocked sky high with Chinese take-out.

"Next week, I hope." Dick pushed back his chair and shrugged on his jacket, preparing to leave. He even had the decency to push the chair in again, something Wally obviously hadn't done in a while considering that half of the kitchen chairs were on the floor. "I'm heading to check in with Kaldur right now. I'll make sure to call you with a status update on your soon-to-be fiancée." He smirked. "Don't worry, no spoilers for her."

"You'd better not, Grayson."

"My lips are sealed." He made his way to the door, listening as Wally stole his ramen and began to devour it. "And Wally?"

"Yeah?" the redhead asked through a mouthful of noodles. His jade eyes watched his best friend's dark frame in the doorway.

"I really think you should clean this place up. Artemis might kill you for making such a mess."

The former hero laughed curtly. "_Might?_"

Dick smiled and made sure to shut the door behind him, leaving Wally to the sound of slurping down ramen.

* * *

**A/N: Review? Thanks for reading.**

**~Sky**


End file.
